Message From the Heart
by Sariii
Summary: Ginny Weasley decides she's had enough! She has to tell him her feelings. Whatever answer, she'll accept. The catch? He's got to find out who's sending him anonymous messages by himself. Not to mention a deadline. . .
1. Message From the Heart

Review please!   
  
'Harry Potter, you are one heck of an idiot.'  
  
Ginny Weasley, current fourth-year, looked at the 'Boy-Hero' from her corner of the Gryffindor Common Room. She used this corner so much, that everyone let her 'have it' for her own purposes. It was also the corner she used to observe Harry, even more closely as his fifth year started.   
  
Not that he knew, of course.  
  
'How pathetic', she thought as she looked at him.  
  
His eyes were on the homework in front of him, but Ginny could tell his mind was on something else. Cedric's death.  
  
Ever since the tragedy at the end of Ginny's third year, he became a completely different person. Ron and Hermione had noticed it at first, but now, they rarely bothered. He didn't want help from them, or anybody else for that matter. As for her brother and his ' 'Mione', they were too wrapped up flir- oops, excuse me- contradicting each other to have time for him.  
  
His smiles would never be as happy and as big, nor would his eyes twinkle in the exact way Ginny always loved. Instead, they were now dull and empty. Lifeless.  
  
The fool.  
  
Did he really think that a Silencing Charm would hide his scream? Hadn't the boys tell him they're only temporary? And even when his two friends did try to help him, didn't they try their best? They had even promised to stop arguing for a whole month! What more proof than that showed that we care?  
  
Apparently, it didn't. Harry Potter sighed as he finished up, moving over and laying down on the couch.  
  
Ginny, despite all the hate she was feeling, held back a frustrated, heart-wrenching sob. It killed her to see him like this.  
  
Like he would notice.  
  
It was painfully true. Ron's little sister had a name.   
  
Ginger, was it?  
  
No, no! It was Virginia!   
  
I'm sure it was . . .   
  
Oh, who cares? She's just a girl who has a crush on Harry Potter.  
  
At least he knows my name . . .   
  
She sat there for a while until he had gone to bed, carefully placing the charm on himself.  
  
'Oh Harry, why can't you get it through your thick skull? Why can't you understand that there's someone out there who loves you? Do something already! Marry Cho [A/N- Sorry to Cho fans, I have nothing against her!] for all I care! Just end my misery!'  
  
Harry Potter still had that crush on her. . . Wait! Yes, that was it!   
  
She'll tell him. How she felt about him. And, if he can't understand then, her heart's misery would have to end naturally- she'll forget about him.  
  
Inspired by the idea, she took out a parchment and wrote something. She sneaked in the Boy's Dorm. And stole Harry's Cloak for the tenth time that year. She left the Common Room, promising herself to carry on with her resolution.  
  
The note read,  
  
*Harry Potter- you are one heck of an idiot.* 


	2. Message From an Owl

The next day, lunch started normal enough. Hermione and Ron continued their own version of flirting, much to the annoyance of Harry Potter. Ginny and Colin were talking animatedly with each other. Dean and Seamus were sharing Quidditch tactics, their girlfriends sharing beauty tips.  
  
Aside from his headache, a present from the would-be-couple, Harry was staring at a certain Ravenclaw with ebony black hair.  
  
Yes, he hated his life right now. He witnessed the death of Cho's boyfriend, Cedric, and he lived to tell about it. That's right- he, the main target of Lord Voldemort, had survived last year's ordeal. But an innocent hadn't. Ha! It was all his fault. And to think- he almost took advantage of Cho! He couldn't believe he still liked her, too.  
  
The owls flew in, but Harry didn't bother to look up. But he unexpectedly had to, for a barn owl swooped down, letting go of the letter it held in it's talons. It landed in his soup.  
  
Harry took the letter out of the envelope, while his best friends stopped their arguement long enough to see him open it.  
  
"How odd."  
  
"What's odd, Hermione? That Harry got a letter?"  
  
"No. The letter wasn't tied to the owl's leg. The sender must know that he or she didn't have to send it a long distance. And the owl itself, did you see it? No one owns it. But it's one of the Hogwarts owls. It wearing a tag with the seal on it. Whoever sended it must be in Hogwarts."  
  
"Open it, mate", urged Ron eagerly, "What's it say?"  
  
Harry read the letter, a look of puzzlement croosing his face. He handed it to them.  
  
Ron guffawed at the words on the parchment,  
  
" 'Harry Potter- you are one heck of an idiot?!' Hi. . Hilarious!"  
  
Hermione snatched the letter out of his hands, careful not to let any of the staring Gryffindors hear, "I admit Harry, you aren't a genius, but you are smart enough. Why 'idiot'?"  
  
Ron continued laughing, "Yes Hermione. Harry is bright enough! But you're smarter than him, and yet you still pressure us to study! Speak for yourself, won't you?"  
  
Hermione glared at him. She snapped loudly for everone at the Gryffindor table hear, "Well, maybe if you weren't such a dumb prat, maybe I'd stop pestering you about your studies!"  
  
She stood up suddenly, running out of the Great Hall.  
  
The table was silent, making Ron even more embarrassed and uncomfortable.  
  
Finally, Dean spoke, "Harsh!"  
  
Ron, despite his tomato red face, glared.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
Ron, too, left the Great Hall, leaving Harry alone to ponder who wrote the mysterious message.  
  
"It seems whoever did hates my guts." 


	3. Message From the Dead

After he had finished his homework, Harry spent the rest of the day pondering.

Who had written that message? And most importantly, why?

He started naming his enemies.

Malfay and Company. . .

That was it. No one else in Hogwarts. Unless, by some horrifying way, Voldemort was at Hogwarts, of course.

Why?

He wrote:

_1. I am an idiot_. 

. . . . . . . . We established that. . . .

"Curse stupid cryptic messages!", he said, ripping the 'list' in pieces.

Another owl came flying in, dropping another letter.

It was unsigned, obviously from the same sender at lunch. This time it said.

_Whatever did stupid cryptic messages do to you, hmm? I'll send you a message at least once every day, for five days. You **must** find out who I am before the last day. Why? I like for you to guess. It's fun. And, if you do find me, you **must** tell me why I gave you these notes. You must have at least a clue. Did you really think this would be easy?! I laugh, Potter. If you fail, well. .  ._

Here, Harry noted, many words were crossed out, but he couldn't read any of them. He continued reading,

_If you fail, well. . . . . **I'll** be very sorry indeed. _

_Happy Hunting!_

_Anonymous Observer._

_P. S.- If you have any notes for me, give it to Winky the House Elf. Tell her to give it to 'Gem'. . I'm sure you know where she is. _

"Great, I've got a stalker."

~*~

Immediately, after reading the note, Harry grabbed his Firebolt from his dorm, and headed down to the Quidditch Pitch.

As he kicked off from the ground, he heard his name being called.

"Harry!"

He turned, and saw Cho Chang, his secret crush, flying up to him.

"Um, h-hi Ch-Cho."

"Hey, Harry. How'd your summer go?"

He winced. Why had she brought _that_ up?

"Fine, I think. you?"

She smirked, something that he had only seen Malfoy do. She spoke quietly,

"I think you should stop lying to me, Harry."

Harry was startled, but if Cho noticed, she ignored it, continuing,

"Everyone tried to comfort me after . . .Cedric's. . .death, but I never wanted it. In fact, I hated it. Why? They never knew him the way I did, saying things like, 'Cedric wouldn't want you to act this way.' I understand you more than you think, Harry. You think that it was all your fault. Well, it isn't."

"Yes, it is. I let him take the cup. . ."

"Only because you thought it was fair. I don't know what happened, and I honestly don't want to. You may call me a hypocrite for this, but it wasn't your fault. I beat myself up thousands of times, before someone stopped me."

"Who was it?"

"You'll call me insane."

"No, I won't. Promise."

She sighed, before speaking, "Cedric."

"Your insane."

She laughed, a sound that startled him.

"Told you so. He came to me in a dream. He told me that I shouldn't be like that. And you know what? I told him that everyone was saying that to me. Why should I listen to him? And he told me, 'Because I love you.' "

Harry's heart plummeted to the ground. Which, considering that he was flying on his Firebolt, was a long way. He forced himself to continue,

"Then what?"

"He told me he could tell you to stop beating yourself up too. He said that your nightmares were blocking him."

So that was it! Every time he had a nightmare, something was different. Like the dream was trying to change itself. . .Cedric was trying to talk to him!

They flew alongside each other, silent, and thankful for each others company. Cho abruptly broke the silence when she said,

"Harry, I know you have a crush on me."

He froze, and so did his broom, but immediately regained control. He was silent.

"Cedric knew, but he didn't tell me. I found out for myself. The way you looked at me, when you asked me to the ball last year. . . Harry, you may have a crush, but that's all it will be. There's someone out there waiting for you. Only you."

"How do you know?!", he cried bitterly, "You know that. . .Cedric loves you!"

She grew quiet, "I never told him how much I loved him."

Silence. They headed back to the ground.

And as they parted to leave, Harry spoke,

"Cho?"

"Hmm?"

"I think he knows."

She smiled, "I hope so, Harry. I really hope so."

~*~

That night, Harry slept, finally free of the terror that bound him to last year's incident. And as he woke up the next morning, he swore he could hear a voice, whispering,

"Thank you. . ."

~*~

This chapter is dedicated to Celestine and Leap of Faith, who gave me my first review! You see, people, readers like you should post a review. But, no no no, you all got lazy, didn't you? Yes, you did.You should all be ashamed! 


	4. Message From the Cat

Although yesterday's talk with Cho helped him a lot, Harry could not help but feel a sting of pain whenever he saw her the next day.

How could she do this? He really did like her, no matter what she had said.

How could she pretend that nothing was wrong? How could she hide it so well?

That was when the letter came. Only, just not by Owl Post. Crookshanks came in, and Hermione petted it for a while, then went straight to Harry.

Hermione looked confused, "Why is Crookshanks going to you, Harry? Oh."

Hermione saw a letter poking out from her pet's new collar.

Ron looked up from his plate full of bacon, 

"Now, who put it there? Read it, Harry."

Harry scanned the letter. This time it had said,

_Unrequited love, Harry? Does it sting when you look at her?_

_Good._

_Now you know how I feel._

_Two more days, Potter. Time is running out._

He gave the letter to Ron, who then gave it to Hermione.

Hermione read the letter, then asking him, "Can I see all thet letters you got?"

Harry produced the two letters from yesterday, handing it over to his friend.

"Why?"

"Oh. . . Nothing. I think I . . ."

Her train of thought stopped there.

She glanced at the first one, ocassionally glancing at Harry while re-reading. She nodded to herself before moving on to the second.

"Hey, Hermione! What are you saying? That I am an idiot? Whose side are you on, anyway?"

She waved them off, glancing at the letter containing the 'rules' of the 'mystery guessing game.'

 She then looked at the last letter. 

A minute passed by.

Then another.

Then another.

Then another.

Hermione smiled,

"Got it!"

Harry and Ron jumped, 

"Well? Who is it?"

Hermione looked at them.

"Well, I'm not the type to break the rules", she said, waving the papers in front of them.

Ron snorted.

Hermione glared, "What?!"

"You've been rule-breaking ever since first year. Less than we have, but it is rule-breaking."

Hermione glared at him again, but said nothing as Ron finished his bacon.

Harry inwardly groaned.

Hermione knew, but he had absolutely no clue to this mysterious person. Who was it?

He sighed. Time to send a letter to 'Gem'.

~*~


	5. Message From the Couple

A/N: HARRY FINDS OUT TODAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

It was quite strange. Harry, upon coming back from wherever he was, had found it quite confusing and amusing, that Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger were... well, more than friends?

He had always known. Who couldn't- with their bickering, fighting, arguing,..flirting.

But still- it was strange. More amusing.

"Finally", he said, when the two came up to him. They blushed, but Ron quickly countered,

"Speak for yourself."

"What?"

Ron motioned to the note. He watched as his best mate's face fell.

"I still don't get it!", he practically screamed.

"Want a clue?", Ron asked, feeling like his twin brothers.

"Ron!", Hermione hissed, jabbing him in the sides.

"You mean you-", Harry's mouth dropped, unable to close, "Oh Merlin! Why me? Why me? Why-"

"Do you want one or not?"

Harry stopped midsentence, "Yes, please", he said meekly.

"Why would someone be writing to you?"

"Because I'm famous."

"..Alright, WHO would be writing to you. The person has to be at Hogwarts..."

Hermione took over,

"...relatively close by to send you quick notes- therefore Gryffindor. And..."

Harry finished, "..why can't you just tell me?"

" 'Cuz it's bleeding fun!"

"Hate to say this, but Ron's right!" "Hermione!!"

"Yes?" "Tell me!" "No."

"Start with the _opposite emotions _part", Ron suggested, "Whoever _Gem_ is, she obviously hates you. And then , she feels the opposite."

"I can see _Snape _hating me", Harry said.

"Ok then, who loves you?" Hermione asked.

"Why would a Gryffindor girl _love_ me? The only girl I can think of who probably even feels _anything_ like that is Hermione and... _Bloody Merlin_!"

"Um, uh... Say Hermione, what say you to a trip to the kitchens?"

Hermione smiled a bit awkwardly, "Sure, Ron!"

So they left, leaving Harry a jumbled mess of thoughts.

[[ Oh, geez, I don't really feel good writing this story. After I'm done with all my other works, I'll probably fix it or delete it. So much to do...]]

REVIEW!


End file.
